Attack of the Demon Tree
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Written way back when I was young and stupid. Pointlessly random and somewhat amusing.


The Demon Tree.

By BloodyChaosDragonKnight (BloodyChaos for short)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or Record of Lodoss War...Only my muses and they attack random people...It's extremly amusing.

My notes: I officially dedicate this to my friend ElfPrincessG who had an enconter with the demon tree in her car...This is to make her feel a little better...I've read Dragon Knights 1-16 so I do know most of the story line...I just chose to ignore it for the purpose of this fic, but if I had to say when it was I'd say probably somewhere between volumes 3-4

Warnings: There is no demon tree, just a regular tree...that silly people (like me) run into to make ElfPrincessG feel better. And everyone's kinda OOC in this one cause it wouldn't make any sense if they weren't

Rath was not a happy half-demon. Kai-stern had left this morning taking Crewger with him and Thatz had stole his favorite dragon plushie, the pink one Kai-stern had given for his birthday. He glared at the earth dragon knight who clutched said plushie to his chest and continued eating his breakfast, Rath growled something about killing him. Rune rolled his sky blue eyes and continued his conversation with random dragon fighter #49. Rath decided that the best way to get his plushie back was to randomly attack Thatz.

1...2...3...Rath jumped across the table and onto Thatz, the went tumbling onto the floor wrapped up in the table cloth and random foodstuff. Rune had lifted his plate to avoid having to go get another one and contributing to Rath and Thatz's mess. The dragon fighters however had not so they glared at the two fighting over the pink dragon plushie.

"GIVE ME SHOOTING STAR!!!" Rath screamed, he somehow had avoided getting any food on him or the plushie. Thatz looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"BITE ME DEMON BOY!!!!" Thatz yelled, the entire dining room turned to stare at them. Rath bit Thatz's arm as hard as he could. Thatz screamed and dropped the plushie, Rath grabbed it and ran from the dining room cackling maniacly. Thatz shrugged and chased after him.

Rune sweatdropped as the entire dining room then glared at him like it was his fault that Rath and Thatz didn't behave themselves. You'd think they'd be used to it by now...Luckily Lykouleon decided to poke Alfeegi in the head with a stick starting another of the aqua haired man's rampages, this time it was about the tree in the middle of the dining room and how it was a danger to mankind because it was secretly plotting to kill them all. Ruwalk and Tetheus sweatdropped as their fellow dragon officer continued to rant about the evils of trees.

"LORD LYKOULEON!!!" Kai-stern screamed running into the dining room, once again the entire dining room turned to stare at someone. Rune could hear Lady Raseleane, Cenozura, and Cesia talking quietly about how cute Kai-stern was when he was a flushed from running. Kai-stern ran into the middle of the room... and smacked headfirst into the tree knocking himself unconscious.

"THE DEMON TREE HAS CLAIMED IT'S FIRST VICTIM!!!" Alfeegi screamed pointing at the unconscious body of the white haired dragon officer. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, Lykouleon poked Alfeegi in the head again, trying to change the subject. "HIS MAJESTY HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY THE DEMON TREE!!! LOOK HE POKES ME, THE ONLY ONE WHO SPEAKS THE TRUTH WITH A BRANCH FROM THE DEMON TREE!!!"

Ruwalk starts banging his head onto the table in an attempt to distract himself from Alfeegi's insane screeching. Tetheus just stares at them both with that 'you are all idiots' look on his face (You know the one.) Lykouleon decides that it would be best to stop poking Alfeegi in the head with a stick at this moment in time.

Rath runs in clutching the pink dragon plushie, he runs to hide behind Rune...but Rune glares at him. Rath catches sight of an unconscious Kai-stern and shreiks. He runs over to the white haired man and kneels by his side, Thatz runs in and charges at Rath. Rath kneels down at the right moment and Thatz crashes into the tree and knocks himself unconscious. He collapses onto Rath and Kai-stern.

"Thatz...GET OFF ME YOU'RE HEAVY!!!" Rath yells, Thatz's upper torso is lying on his lower half pining him to the floor. Alffegi stops talking about the demon stick long enough to yell out.

"THE DEMON TREE HAS CLAIMED ANOTHER INNOCENT LIFE!!!" Ruwalk looks up from where he was banging his head on the table and blinks.

"It hasn't killed anyone yet Alfeegi..." Ruwalk said, Alfeegi glared at him and threw the heaviest thing within arms reach at Ruwalk. Which would just happen to be Tetheus...Tetheus and Ruwalk crash to the ground in a tangle of bruised arms and legs.

"SHUT YOUR DEMONIC MOUTH!!!" Alfeegi yells stomping on Ruwalk's hand. Rath hugs Kai-stern and glares at the tree. The tree bursts into flame, Alfeegi laughs maniacly as the tree burns.

"Was Alfeegi talking to me? Or you?" Tetheus says looking at the brunnette beneath him. Ruwalk shrugs and rubs his head, he looks up at Tetheus.

"Do you think you could get off of me...you're kind of heavy." Ruwalk tries to move his legs and get up but can't because Tetheus is sprawled across his legs. Tetheus gets up and helps Ruwalk stand. "Alfeegi needs a nap."

Rune was not amused...Rath was making a huge mess again, Ruwalk and Tetheus were trying to find a tranquilizer gun, Lykouleon was sleeping, Alfeegi was having a fit and Thatz was in danger of being severely burned and possibly killed. There was only one thing to do...Flood the entire room with water. He threw a heaven's aqua ball to the floor activating it's magic. The entire room filled with water dousing the tree and reviving Thatz and Kai-stern.

BloodyChaos: "And with that I end this crazy thing I wrote out of shear boredom for a friend who ran into a tree. Please review!!!"

Tiger: Muse of Chaos "I like this story..."

Serpentra: Muse of Destructiveness "Is there any reason why this reminds me of your house."

BloodyChaos: "Probably because it was based on my house."


End file.
